Anamnesis
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ONE-SHOT :: E eu me lembrei que morri naquele dia :: Para Memê :: •


_Like how the colours fade from film_

_the present will also certainly fade from memory_

_The times when we were laughing_

_will become painful with time (…)¹_

* * *

...

Não era um dia bonito ou uma noite de horror. Era somente uma tarde infeliz sem hora marcada no domingo sem graça. Não sabia se conhecia aquele cara, e nem se lembrava por que resolveu correr quando viu que ele portava uma faca.

A lâmina cortou suas entranhas, e havia tanto sangue saindo dela que escapavam por entre os dedos que tentavam segurar sua dor.

A gravidade levou seu corpo como se fosse oco, caindo em puro desgosto naquela barragem no mês de Agosto.

Quando a acharam, seu rosto havia congelado em uma expressão de pavor.

(_Ninguém foi me salvar, e acabei morrendo sozinha. _

_Não era assim que eu sonhei terminar_).

...

"O imortal morre de tédio" é o que diziam, não?

Antes de tudo acabar, o tempo passava em cinza para a dona de cabelos tão belos.

Até as pétalas de cerejeiras que enfeitavam a cidade de Yomiyama pareciam demorar mais de cinco centímetros por segundo² na queda.

A monotonicidade estava a matando antes da própria morte.

...

Quando seu corpo tocou o fundo daquela água suja, não havia aquele filme da vida passando na frente de seus olhos. Nem os suspiros, os sorrisos e as lágrimas que viveu.

Só uma dor insuportável no corpo e a falta de ar tomando conta de seus pulmões. Não havia nada ali do que imaginava. Só havia aquilo. Só.

E tudo ficou escuro.

(_E eu me lembrei que morri naquele dia_).

...

(_Eu nunca foi uma pessoa que poderia ser chamada de especial para todos, mas também não era daquele tipo que ninguém se lembraria do nome anos depois._

_Eu não era amada, nem odiada. Eu não era nem tão esquecida, nem tão lembrada. Eu não era o destaque dos esportes, nem o gênio das provas._

_Entre tantos eu's meus e não meus, eu mesma era tão vaga quanto uma folha de papel em branco. E isso sempre me angustiou._)

...

Há pessoas que não acreditam em vida pós-morte.

(_De fato, nem eu acreditava. _

_Até o dia em que voltei à vida._)

No dia que tudo aconteceu, não se sabe dizer quando ou porquê exatamente, ela se sentiu como quem acordou de um sonho ruim na pior parte.

(_Eu ofegava, suava frio e com os dedos gélidos e trêmulos atados ao peito, como se isso fosse capaz de me acalmar_)

Ela sabia que tinha algo de errado, por mais que se negasse a todo o momento. Seu pai e sua mãe, por mais que parecesse "normal" aquela mania de continuar a chorar pela filha perdida à anos, não sabia explicar porquê sentia que faltava algo ou _alguém_ no altar da casa.

(_Como eu pude me esquecer de mim mesma?_)

...

Você tentou, e ninguém pode dizer que não. Porém você não tinha força o suficiente para salvá-los.  
E acabou pagando por isso. E quem sentia mais o preço de sua teimosia, foram seus tão amados alunos.

(_Eu sabia que o que estava acontecendo era culpa minha e mesmo assim, fiquei até o fim. _

_Como uma professora deve fazer_.)

...

Quando ela se deu conta de onde estava, havia pedaços pesados de madeira sobre as pernas delas – uma que ela sentia que estava quebrada – e ela não conseguia sair dali, e estava sozinha no meio daquela Calamidade.

E estava com medo.

(_Seria uma mentira dizer que não estaria_.)

Quando ela viu Kouichi-kun e Mei, por um breve momento até se sentiu aliviada.

(_Só não entendi o porquê de ela estar carregando uma picareta._)

Os dois conversavam, olhavam pra ela.

(_Ele em desespero, ela com apatia_)

A ex-viva estava tão fora de si que não era capaz de discernir as palavras que falavam.

Mesmo quando a menina de cabelos curtos tentou atacá-la, ela não sabia o que fazer perante tudo.

(_Meu tempo estava acabando_)

E no momento que seu sobrinho pegou a ferramenta das mãos da garota, Reiko esperou pelo que viria, e não culpou ninguém pelo que deveriam fazer com ela.

(_E tudo ficou escuro novamente_)

...

* * *

**N/a: ''**Anamnese, em filosofia, é um conceito platoniano que define a recuperação, pela alma, do conhecimento perdido, ainda que esteja presa ao corpo físico**'' - **Wikipédia

¹ - Annabel, Anamnesis. É a ed maravilhosa que me inspirou a escrever.

² - Dizem que pétalas de cerejeira demoram "Five centimeters per second" para cair, e é também o nome de um filme japonês, altamente recomendado por sinal.

Vai que a fic é tua, Memê! Espero que goste. ;)


End file.
